Various methods have been utilized for controlling cooling tower water temperatures. For example, in some instances the water temperature is controlled so as to be substantially constant through the use of analog equipment. The inherent disadvantage of this approach is that system efficiency cannot be optimized since the water temperature remains substantially constant. Another approach is to vary the water temperature set point in response to changes in weather conditions. This approach typically requires a computer to calculate the set point temperature which, in turn, is utilized to modify the speed of the fans within the cooling tower. A still another approach is to optimize the overall cooling system by varying the cooling water temperature. The latter two approaches require the use of a computer which is costly to acquire and maintain due to the hardware and/or software required and the trained personnel required to operate same.
Because of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a system for optimizing the water temperature within a cooling tower without the use of a computer or analog equipment.